


Focused

by LavedaVida



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, M/M, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavedaVida/pseuds/LavedaVida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a YouTuber, Courfeyrac shares a lot of his life online. There's one thing, though-- a very big thing-- that he hasn't shared. He's ready to say it out loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Focused

Courfeyrac sat down in front of the camera, and took a deep breath. “Check the focus?” he asked Combeferre, who nodded, and glanced at the screen before giving him a thumbs up.

“Oh my god, I’m so nervous,” Courfeyrac muttered, dropping his head into his hands. “Like... so nervous.”

“I’m here,” Combeferre reminded him, moving to the side so that he was out of shot, but near to Courfeyrac. “I’ll be here the whole time.”

“I’m going to cry. Like, ugly crying. And then I’m going to put it on the internet.”

“I’m proud of you,” Combeferre said, reaching out and grabbing Courfeyrac’s hand. “And they’re not going to be mad. They’re going to be proud of you, too. And not just that, but you’ll help some others, as well.”

“God, I can’t believe I’m going to do this,” Courfeyrac muttered. “Okay. Here goes.”

He dropped Combeferre’s hand, reached out, and pressed ‘record’.

“Hi friends,” he began. He took another deep breath. “Oh god, this feels like the most cliche beginning to this video, but I’m so fucking nervous, you don’t even know. But-- well. I guess the title kind of says it all, doesn’t it? Surprise! I’m bi!”

He laughed, then, his gaze flickering down to where Combeferre sat, before back to the camera. “Oh my god. I’ve literally-- it’s been years that I’ve been on here, and I’ve never said it before, but... I’m bisexual. Generally with a preference towards men, although sometimes I feel attraction towards women as well. So to those of you who have asked over the years ‘are you gay?’ the answer is, as I’ve always responded, ‘no’.”

As Courfeyrac spoke, Combeferre sat to the side, watching him and feeling emotional himself. He had come out on his channel about two years back, and he knew so well what Courfeyrac was feeling.

“To those of you who will be wondering what brought this on: I’m done hiding. I’m done being afraid. I’m done being scared that I’ll accidentally hint to it. I kind of-- oh man, I feel kind of giddy, now? Like, scared-giddy. Oh. And I’m also doing this because I want to be able to walk around proudly with my boyfriend without being afraid of being outed. So, to answer that question that I know so many of you have: yes, I have a boyfriend. He’s actually here with me right now, and he’s really important to me, and just-- seeing him be out and proud has really inspired me to do this.”

Courfeyrac ran a hand through his hair, glancing down, and then back up at the camera. “It took me a long time to be ready, you know? If you’ve ever been in the closet, then you’ll probably understand this. I only started coming out to close friends and family about a year ago. This will come as a surprise to no one, but I came out to Enjolras and Combeferre first, and I literally just cried for about an hour after telling them.” He sniffled, then, and wiped tears away from his eyes. “Man, I was doing so well,” he muttered. “I said I was going to cry, and here I go. I just-- I feel so good right now? I’m so, so, so terrified, but I feel good, too. I’ve sat down to make this video before, but it never quite felt right, but-- but right now, I know that it’s right. I’m ready.”

He glanced down at Combeferre, then, who gave him a big smile and a thumbs up. “I love you,” he whispered, and then Courfeyrac started crying even more.

“Oh god, y’all, I can’t even-- I’m a wreck, right now, but-- I’m literally so happy. Thank you so much for supporting me, and for subscribing, and don’t forget to give this video a big thumbs up. I love you guys so much, and I’m so thankful that you’ve been along on my journey for the past few years, and I hope that you’ll stick around for the years to come. Thanks for watching, and I’ll see you next time!”

He reached out and turned off the camera, before turning to look at Combeferre. “I love you so much, did you know that? I love you so much.”

“I know,” Combeferre said, laughing slightly. He stood, and wrapped Courfeyrac in a hug. “And I’m so proud of you, love. I’m so proud of you.”

“I just-- I just want to edit this right now and upload it tonight,” Courfeyrac muttered into Combeferre’s chest.

“Maybe you should stop crying a bit, and we can cuddle on the couch for a while, and then you can edit it,” Combeferre suggested, dropping a kiss to Courfeyrac’s forehead. “Editing and crying probably don’t make a very good match.”

“I’m probably just going to start crying again when I edit anyway,” Courfeyrac muttered, but he allowed Combeferre to lead him to the couch.

~~~

Courfeyrac @courfeyrac; 9 minutes ago:  
NEW VIDEO UPLOADING RIGHT NOW! It’s a really important one to me, guys. I hope you like it. xx

Courfeyrac pressed send on the tweet, before flopping back onto the couch against Combeferre. 

“This is really happening,” he murmured, flipping back to the uploading tab.

“Still comfortable with uploading it?” Combeferre asked.

“Definitely,” Courfeyrac replied. “Terrified, but... comfortable. And ready. I don’t think I’ve ever been as ready for something in my life.”

It was another few minutes before the video was ready to be posted, but when it was, Combeferre had his vlogging camera out and trained on Courfeyrac. “You ready?”

“I’m ready.” He pressed enter and-- “Oh my god. Oh my god, I did it.”

“It’s out there now.”

Courfeyrac posted a quick tweet with just the link to the video, before collapsing into Combeferre’s arms, the vlogging camera tucked away on the coffee table, no longer recording. “I’m out,” he said, glancing up at Combeferre. “I’m literally as out as you can be, and-- I’m out.”

Combeferre smiled down at him. “That you are, my love, that you are.”

“If-- if you’re comfortable with it, I’d be okay if we said we were dating. I kind of... I know I mentioned you as my boyfriend in the video, but not by name, because it kind of felt like I wasn’t ready to do that in that particular video, but I think-- I think now that it’s out there, I’d be okay with publicizing our relationship. That is, if you are.”

“I’d be more than okay with that,” Combeferre said. “Speaking of publicizing our relationship-- want to go out to eat and celebrate tonight?”

“Pizza?” Courfeyrac perked up at the thought.

“We can definitely do pizza,” Combeferre said. “It’s your day, Courf. We can do whatever you want.” He leaned down and kissed Courfeyrac. “God, I’m so proud of you, you know? I’m so happy for you.”

“I’m happy for me, too,” Courfeyrac said, smiling down at their locked hands. “And I’m really thankful that I’ve had you with me for the last year, you know?”

“I know. I can’t imagine what I would have been like if I hadn’t had Enjolras to hold my hand during my own process. We just really wanted to be there for you. I’m glad that we could be.”  
“But especially you, ‘Ferre. You were there for so many moments, so many times when I told people, and just. I love you so much, okay? I love you so fucking much.”

“Goddammit, Courf, now I’m crying,” Combeferre muttered, and it was true-- tears were sliding town his face. “We’ve already had so many tears today.”

“Yeah, but they’ve been happy tears,” Courfeyrac said. He sat up from where he’d been collapsed in Combeferre’s lap, and wiped his tears away before kissing him lightly on the nose. “I just had to tell you how much I fucking love you.”

“Well, I really fucking love you too,” Combeferre said, laughing, despite the tears still welling in his eyes. “I really do.”

========

Courfeyrac settled in front of the camera, seated a little bit in front of Combeferre—who was slouching, and still obviously taller than him. But at least they were both in the frame, he consoled himself, even if his boyfriend was secretly a freaking tree.

“Okay! Okay, here we go. Hi friends, I’m Courfeyrac, and this… is my boyfriend, Combeferre.” Combeferre waved. “I know, I know, many of you have guessed it, but we’re saying it now. Not that we were exactly subtle, but this is us saying it, out loud, on my channel. And not only that, but we’re doing the boyfriend tag! Also, to those of you who don’t know him, click his face and subscribe to his channel, which is really nerdy and rad!” Courfeyrac grinned at the camera, and leaned back to bump shoulders with Combeferre.

“Okay, first question: where did we meet?” Courfeyrac said, reading off of a list on his phone.

“I can answer this one,” Combeferre said, grinning. “We met through our mutual friend, Enjolras. You guys probably know him. Anyway, he and I knew each other, and he was a really big fan of Courfeyrac’s, so he tracked him down at Vidcon and brought me along. It turned out that we all actually live in the same city, and we started hanging out.”

“Oh god, and I like, tackle-hugged you, because I watched your videos and you had only seen a few of mine at the time, but I was just overwhelmed and like… man, that was a day. We went out for gelato that night, with the three of us, and ended up talking politics the whole time. Amazing,” Courfeyrac said, shaking his head. “We’re ridiculous, you know? Ridiculous. Next question: where was our first date?”

“Oh man, you should probably answer this one.”

Courfeyrac put his hands in his face. “Good lord. We went out to our favorite Thai restaurant, and then we went for a walk, and I kept trying to hold your hand on the walk, but we kept getting stopped by viewers. Which like, was lovely, but also was a bit awkward, so we ended up going back to my apartment and watching reruns of America’s Next Top Model for about three hours and eating mint chocolate chip ice cream that I had in my freezer.”

“That was a good date, though,” Combeferre said. “Definitely memorable.” There was something wicked in his eyes, and Courfeyrac felt himself blushing.

“Moving on! What was your first impression of me?”

“I hadn’t really seen your videos, so it was just a random guy Enjolras thought was really cool, like, tackling the both of us and telling us that he thought that we were really cool.”  
Courfeyrac shook his head. “Not one of my finer moments. With me, I had watched your videos, and I thought you were just like… amazing. And nerdy. And I wanted to be friends with you so badly, so I just kind of short-circuited when we met. Oops?”

Courfeyrac glanced over at Combeferre. “I uh, I’m really glad we did become friends. And boyfriends.”

“Mm, me too,” Combeferre said, grinning. He leaned forward and quickly pecked Courfeyrac on the lips. “Ha. Made your editing life harder.”

“Maybe I’ll keep it in.”

Combeferre laughed, and briefly laid his head down on Courfeyrac’s shoulder. “Reminder that I love you.”

“Combe-ferre, we’re filming, you can’t make me blush like this.”

“I can and I will,” Combeferre murmured, leaning over and kissing Courfeyrac again. When he pulled away, Courfeyrac’s cheeks were distinctly darker.

“Back to the tag,” Courfeyrac said. “There’s always time for other stuff later.”

“You love getting these moments on camera.”

“I hate it when you’re right.”

Combeferre kissed him one more time on the cheek, before pulling back to his position. “I believe you said something about returning to the tag?”

Courfeyrac took a moment to compose himself, before turning his phone on to check what the next question was. “Okay! When did you meet the family?”

“A few months after we met? We started hanging out, and you brought me and Enjolras to your family house for a weekend once. I mean, I’ve been there a bunch since, but that was the first time,” Combeferre said. “Your sisters thought I was the best person to give piggy-back rides, and wouldn’t leave me alone.”

“You’re a giant, of course you’re a good person for piggy-back rides. And as for me, I met your family when they flew out here to help you move into yours and Enjolras’ apartment, what, a summer ago? It was the summer after we met—you were moving out of a dorm, but staying in town for research for the summer, so they were helping you move into that. What’s next? Do I have any weird obsessions or habits, and if so, what?”

“Oh my god. He does this thing where he like, picks things up with his toes? Like, I’ll ask him to pass me the remote, or a piece of paper on the coffee table, and he hands it to me with his toes?”

“That’s a perfectly normal—“

“My toes are not that flexible, Courfeyrac, and neither are anyone else’s who I’ve ever met. You have freakily flexible and strong toes. It’s bizarre.”

“Well, you do that thing where you’ll try a new tea, get absolutely obsessed with it, buy like three boxes, and then only drink two and a half of them, and then get bored of them. His tea cupboard is like a goddamn tea graveyard of half-empty boxes. He’s ridiculous, seriously.” Courfeyrac said that last part to the camera, shaking his head. “Absolutely goddamn ridiculous. Next question: how long have we been together?”

“Do you want to answer this one, seeing as you asked me out?”

“Sure! So, I came out to Combeferre and Enjolras, and that was really, really good? And then it  
was a few months after that, two, I think? And I had had the biggest crush on Combeferre since just about forever, so I finally was like ‘well, I’m never gonna know if he likes me or not unless I just ask him out on a freaking date,’ so… I did. And he said yes? Which kind of shocked me—“

“I would just like to say that I had also had a crush on Courfeyrac for… eight months, maybe, at the time?” interrupted Combeferre.

Courfeyrac grinned at him. “I still can’t believe that. Anyway, I asked him out, he said yes, and that was a little over a year ago! Next question: do you have any traditions?”

“Not really, do we? Not that I can think of.”

“Does post-finals gelato with Enjolras count?”

“I’d say probably not, seeing as we’re not dating him,” Combeferre said, dryly.

“Damn. Then not really that I can think of? We have lots of friend traditions, but not so many between the two of us, at least, not yet.”

“I mean—there is the name thing.”

“Oh good lord. No one ever stops asking about the name thing.”

“So here’s the thing—Enjolras and I met in college, right? And we had this professor who only called people by their last names, so I spent a whole semester hearing him only addressed as Enjolras, and he heard me as Combeferre. So like, we started talking, and even after we became friends, the names stuck. When we started on YouTube, we continued using our last names. But here’s the thing: before we met him, Courf used his first name on YouTube. It’s no secret that his first name is Samuel. But when we started getting to know him, we continued our tradition of calling him Courfeyrac. It kind of entered his videos from there, and the usage of his last name really stuck. Do we call each other by our first names? Of course we do, but not really as often as we use our last names? I mean, we’ve even nicknamed them, and we treat them pretty much like any other name. I know that personally, I feel like the name Combeferre fits me really well, and it’s what I generally prefer to be addressed by.”

“Right! And like, I’m used to being referred to as Samuel, and Combeferre does call me that sometimes. But since the beginning, really, from when we became friends, he’s called me by Courfeyrac, and I’ve always called him Combeferre. Maybe it’s weird, but it’s… I dunno. A quirky friend group thing. Everyone we’re really close to does it, so it doesn’t really seem that weird to us, even though it does to other people, you know? Moving on? Okay! And finally, what do we argue about the most?”

“Oh man, just really petty things, like where we should go out to eat, really. We just get along pretty well, don’t we? We always have. And when we fight, we always make up in about five minutes. But yeah, we tend to argue about where we want to go out to eat, mostly,” Combeferre said, laughing. “We’re pretty chill people.”

“And that’s it! Thanks for watching, friends! Don’t forget to leave a comment, subscribe, and give this video a thumbs up! I’ll see you next time, for a new courfeyrad video!”

Courfeyrac stood up and flipped off the camera. “Hi,” he said, returning to his seat next to Combeferre, although this time he was turned to face his boyfriend.

“Hi,” Combeferre replied, grinning.

“Thanks for doing that. I know you’re not always a super public person about stuff like this, but—I wanted to. I thought it would be fun.”

“It was fun, Courf. I enjoyed it. Mostly I enjoyed being with you and doing something that you wanted to do.”

“And what about now?” Courfeyrac said, scooting closer, nearly closing the gap between them. 

“Could we do stuff you want to do right now?”

“Depends, does that include making out with my boyfriend?” Combeferre asked, laughing slightly.

“Do you want it to?”

“Yeah,” Combeferre replied, pressing a kiss to Courfeyrac’s lips. He drew back. “I really do.”

=======

“Hi friends! It’s a courfeyvlog today for y’all, and today’s topic is… MOVING. Yeah. I know. We’ve kept it quiet, because we wanted to make sure that everything was gonna work out, but… drumroll please.... I’m moving in with Combeferre! He’s been living in his own apartment for a while, as have I, and we just decided that we’ve reached a point in our relationship where we want to move in and make that commitment, you know?” Courfeyrac grinned at the camera, before panning around the room to show boxes upon boxes, all stacked in an otherwise-empty room.

“We’ve actually moved all our stuff in, now, and we’ve just got a few things left to do. Let’s go track down Ferre though, yeah?”

The vlog bounced as Courfeyrac walked through the house, heading up a flight of stairs, onto a landing, down a hall, and into a room, to reveal Combeferre putting pillows onto a bed. “Hey Ferre. Say hello to the viewers.”

“Hello to the viewers,” Combeferre replied, glancing over to the vlog and waving. “I can’t believe we seriously kept this quiet from you guys for so long, and actually successfully.”  
“It took us so long to actually find out if we were going to get this place. We were packing things up, but we weren’t even sure if it was going to go through for a long time. It was only confirmed really recently, and we’re both so excited that it’s actually working out!” Courfeyrac said into the camera. He switched it off, ending the clip, and moved over to where Combeferre was standing next to the bed.

“Hey,” he said, smiling up at his boyfriend.

“Hey,” Combeferre replied. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Courfeyrac’s forehead. “Did I ever tell you how excited I am to be actually doing this?”

“Only about a dozen times today alone,” Courfeyrac said, but he was smiling anyway. “And—me too, Ferre. I’m really excited about this. Like, unbelievably, absolutely, so excited.”

“I just… I really love you,” Combeferre murmured. He abandoned the pillow that he still had in his hand, and wrapped his arms around Courfeyrac. “I really do, you know?”

“I mean, we are moving in together.”

“I know. I just… I would want to move in with you, even if the only place that we could move into was a tiny loft the size of this room. Because it would mean that I would get to be with you, and come home to you, and I would always have the knowledge that you would be there with me that night. It’s—you’re my best friend, Courfeyrac. My best friend who I love in such a different way from how I love Enjolras, but you’re so damn important to me that it scares me, sometimes. I can’t even believe this, you know?”

“Damn it, Combeferre, you’re going to make me cry,” Courfeyrac muttered, wiping at his eyes. He looked up at Combeferre, before pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “I’m really excited about this too, you know. And I do love you so much more than I ever imagined I could love anyone. And I know that today has been stressful, because we’re moving, but every time that I see you doing shit like putting pillows on our bed, my heart just, like, swells.”

Combeferre grinned. “Okay, okay, that’s enough of the sappy love stuff. I know, I love it too, but we’ve actually got a lot to get through with today, and we can be sappy tonight, if we’re not  
totally zonked out from exhaustion.”

~~~

Courfeyrac set up the camera on a tripod, and just let it film as he unboxed kitchen things, putting mugs all in one cupboard—they had so many that they filled two whole shelves—and plates and bowls in a big pull-out drawer. Silverware in the corner drawer, cups in the cupboard next to the mugs, potholders in a drawer next to the stove. He was humming along to Shake It Off, Taylor Swift’s voice blasting through his headphones as he worked, and he didn’t notice Combeferre come into the room or come up behind him and lay his chin on his shoulder.  
Courf jumped, but turned around and his face broke out into a grin when he saw Combeferre standing behind him. He pulled out a headphone. “Hi,” he said, “what’s up?”

“I think you deserve a break,” Combeferre said, “and also, the pizza that I ordered half an hour ago arrived.”

“Pizza?”

“You were probably listening to music and weren’t paying attention. I got us our regular order—a large margarita pizza with extra basil, two blood orange San Pellegrinos, and a tub of chocolate gelato.”

“You’re a godsend. No wonder I’m in love with you,” Courfeyrac said, kissing Combeferre on the nose. “I’m starved, let’s go eat.”

“You gonna turn your camera off first?”

“…I guess maybe I should do that, yeah,” Courfeyrac agreed, looking a bit abashed. “Kinda forgot it was on.”

“Do you ever not?”

“Well—“

“Don’t answer that. Anyway, do we have any paper towels somewhere around here?”

“Uh… I think I saw them in the box in the corner? Or maybe that was just the thingy that they go on.”

Combeferre peeked in the box, but shook his head. “Nothing here.”

“Maybe the box next to the sink?”

“Or maybe under the sink?” Combeferre had moved to where a cupboard lay open next to the sink, and, lo and behold, there was a whole pile of paper towel rolls under there.

“Maybe I’m even more tired than I thought,” Courfeyrac said, shaking his head. He grabbed his camera, and brought it along, though. They sat on the floor of their half-empty living room—they had some serious decorating they still needed to do—and Courfeyrac flipped on the vlog.

“So Combeferre, being the most amazing, fantastic, wonderful boyfriend ever, ordered us pizza when I wasn’t paying attention. Seriously guys, he’s the best.” He panned the vlog over to Combeferre, who made a face at the camera. “Also, I know that this vlog has been super short and only has like, four clips in it, but I think I’m gonna end it here, because really, moving isn’t actually all that interesting. Well, y’all would probably find it interesting, but I’m very busy and don’t have much time to vlog while I’m trying to unpack and get important stuff out and things. Maybe I’ll combine a vlog over the next few days and give that to you. Who knows. Anyway, for today, I’m out. See you next time! As always, don’t forget to comment and subscribe, and give this video a thumbs up!”

Courfeyrac flopped back onto the floor, eying the pizza. “You know,” he remarked, “half of me wants to eat pizza, and the other half just wants to lie here and never get up.”

“It is late, and we’ve had a busy day,” Combeferre agreed. “I think we could do with eating and then maybe just stopping for the day. We can keep chipping away at it over the next few days, but we’ve made some seriously substantial progress.”

“I hope you know that I’m going to make you go home-stuff shopping with me,” Courfeyrac said. “We can be disgusting and cute and buy like, mirrors and prints and lamps and actually make this place a home. We have so much wall space, Ferre. This is so not like my tiny apartment. We have a whole freaking house. And wall space. And a yard.”

“We can actually get pets at some point, too,” Combeferre agreed, opening the pizza box and prying a piece out. “Also, you’d better eat some of this before I eat all of it. I’m starving.”  
Courfeyrac struggled up to a sitting position, and nabbed a piece of pizza. He took a bite, and sighed. “I’ve never been so happy in my goddamn life,” he muttered. “I love pizza. I just love it. You know? It’s great.”

“We’ve been working hard all day,” Combeferre said. “I think I’m just about as exhausted as one can get. Why did we send everyone away like, four hours ago?”

“Because they wanted to actually go home and lie on the floor and not move because they were exhausted, but this is our home, so we had to stay and keep working, and…” he paused to check the time on his watch. “It’s ten. Seriously? No wonder we’re exhausted. I can’t remember the last time I stopped working.”

“Too long ago,” Combeferre said, reaching for another piece of pizza. “Too freaking long.”

“Mm,” Courfeyrac agreed. He scooted over so that he was sitting next to Combeferre, and leaned against him. “Can we go to bed after this? Because I’m tired as fuck. And I just want to sleep. And sleep in the same bed as you, that’s our bed, in our house.”

“I like the sound of that,” Combeferre agreed. “I really do.”

==========

Combeferre was standing in their kitchen, holding the camera above his head, and pressed record. “Hey guys, it’s Combeferre. You may be wondering why I’m starting the vlog instead of Courf, but that will all come in due time, I promise. We’re going out to lunch and for a walk in some gorgeous local gardens today, and Courf thinks I’m using his vlogging camera today because mine is broken. It’s not, I just think that today may be a day that he wants up on his channel.”

The shot switched to Courfeyrac holding the camera as Combeferre drove,narrating the country road they were driving along. “Deer! There are deer!” he squeaked. Combeferre’s laugh could be heard from the driver’s seat.

“Indeed, love, there are deer,” he agreed. “It’s almost like we’re in the countryside where deer live.”

“Leave me alone to be excited about deer in peace, you know I’m a city boy,” Courfeyrac huffed. “We don’t have these in the city.”

“And I grew up out in the middle of nowhere, where we had plenty of deer,” Combeferre agreed. “I know, we have this discussion every single time that we’re driving and spot deer.”

“I love deer. They’re so cute and shy, and I love them.”

The shot changed again to Combeferre discussing their meal. “Courf got fettuccine alfredo, because he always gets fettuccine alfredo, and I’ve got a shrimp linguine,” he narrated, panning over the table, before raising the lens to look at Courfeyrac, who grinned at him.

“It’s been a great day,” Courfeyrac said. “And the weather is great too. We’re gonna walk in the gardens, once we’re done with lunch.”

“That we are,” Combeferre agreed. “We found this place while on a road trip to his family’s house, about a year ago. We were starving, so I looked it up on my phone and found it, and it’s just absolutely beautiful in here, and then we discovered that they have gardens on the property that you can walk through. It’s just beautiful, and whenever we’re on the road we always stop here.”

“It’s so worth the drive,” Courfeyrac agreed.

In the next shot, the camera was trained on the ground, following their feet, as though he was trying to hide the fact that he was filming from Courfeyrac. “Let’s stop here,” Combeferre said, from somewhere above the screen. There was a rustle, and a garden came into view as he set the camera down on a stone wall. Courfeyrac was watching him, inquisitively.

“What—“

“I have something to ask you,” Combeferre said, grinning at Courfeyrac.

“Go ahead,” Courfeyrac said, confusion obvious in his voice.

And then—“Oh my god.”

Combeferre had gone down on one knee in front of him. Courfeyrac put his hands over his mouth. “Oh my god.”

“Will you, Courfeyrac, do me the pleasure of marrying me, and becoming my husband?”

“Yes, oh my god, oh my god, yes—“

The shot cut out before they were quite kissing, and switched to Courfeyrac’s hand. “Looooooook at it,” he said. The camera jostled, and a moment later, his face came into focus. “Now I know why Ferre was so insistent about vlogging today. I literally just… I can’t believe it, you know? I mean, we’ve been talking about it for months, and I knew he was going to be the one to ask, and just—I don’t know. I just didn’t expect it to be today. Y’all missed the part where we sat on the ground and I cried for about five minutes because I was so overwhelmed and excited.”

The vlog continued with the rest of their day, filming little bits and clips from their drive home, including a particularly ridiculous shot of them singing along to Taylor Swift, before ending with Courfeyrac ‘s usual sign-off.

He flipped off the camera, and turned to look at Combeferre, who was flopped on the couch next to him. “I’m still just in shock,” he said, shaking his head a bit. “And excited. And I kind of can’t believe it? Did anyone know?”

Combeferre shook his head. “Nope. I mean, they know what you knew—that I was planning to do it sometime in the next few months. But I kind of—kind of wanted it to be our own thing.”  
Courfeyac grinned, and kissed Combeferre on the nose. “I love you for that,” he said. “I’m glad. It was perfect. And I love my ring, and I love you. I can’t believe we’re getting married.”  
Combeferre leaned against Courfeyrac’s side, and kissed his cheek. “I’m glad I have you in my life,” he said. “I’m glad we met at VidCon, and I’m glad you tackled me, and I’m glad we’re in the same city, and I just—I’m really glad about your existence in my life. And I’m especially glad that I get to marry you, and live with you, and love you.”

“Sappy.”

“You’re just as bad.”

“…True,” Courfeyrac conceded, with a sigh. “But I don’t really mind.”

=======

Cosette ended up being the one to film their official wedding vlog. It was her who they had to thank for its aesthetic properties—a shot of Courfeyrac laughing, head thrown back, as Marius attempted to tie his tie, close-ups of all their wedding decorations, a shot of Combeferre adjusting his jacket and giving the camera a nervous thumbs-up.

It started out with Cosette lying on the ground of their driveway, filming their feet as they left their house in the morning. It cut to them holding hands in the car on the way to the venue. Them leaving each other and moving to different rooms to get ready. Courfeyrac draped over a chair, his head in his hands, mumbling that he was so nervous he thought he might cry. Enjolras, looking frazzled, saying to the camera, “I’ve been running back and forth between their rooms all morning, I’ve really got to dash—“ and quickly exiting the frame. A slow pan over the wedding venue—the very same gardens where they had gotten engaged, decked out in white and lavender flowers. A shot of Bahorel and Feuilly arriving in their suits.

“Ahh, I’m so nervous,” Courfeyrac said to the camera. “I mean—I’m excited. Beyond excited, you know? Combeferre is the love of my life. I’ve never been so sure about anything. But I’m nervous at the same time. I keep thinking about the episode of Torchwood where Gwen is getting married, and I just—I really hope that some alien doesn’t come down and randomly impregnate anyone. That would get real awkward real fast. I don’t know. I’m excited. I’m terrified. I’ve driven Marius from the room with my pacing, and he probably won’t come back for another half an hour, because he’ll think that I’ve calmed down by then. I won’t have. I’ll be just as nervous. Maybe more. Probably more.”

One jump-cut later, and Combeferre’s face filled the screen. “He means everything to me. I can’t believe we’re actually here, and we’re actually doing this and actually getting married today. It’s been a long journey for us, I’m not going to lie. I’m really… I don’t know. I’m really proud of him, I guess. He’s come so far in accepting himself since I met him. For the first year that I knew him, I was so sure that my crush on him would never go anywhere. And… then he came out. And I couldn’t help but hope that maybe, someday I’d have the chance to at least go out on a date with him. And here we are. It’s been one hell of a ride. Being in a relationship with Courfeyrac is—well, it’s always an adventure. But it’s really domestic, too, and I love that. I love having dance parties and reading books out loud to each other just as much as I love spontaneous road trips down the coast.”

Back to Courfeyrac. “He just makes me laugh a lot. Like, just last week he stayed up until three AM researching megalodons, and he only went to bed because I woke up and realized he hadn’t stopped yet. He’s done a lot for me. He’s really inspired me, not only to come out, but also to just be more unapologetically myself, and to get more involved with politics, and to focus on doing things that I really love. I’m gonna pretend I’m a mature adult right now and not thinking of all the sex jokes I could make about that last sentence.”

A shot of the venue once again. An out-of-focus shot of a chalkboard sign proclaiming “Combeferre and Courfeyrac wedding this way”. Guests arriving and starting to take their seats. A shot of Cosette with her arm around Marius, giving him a quick hug—“It’s about to start, and he’s got to go do his best man duties. I’m so excited!” A pair of close-ups side-by-side on the screen of the rings snug in their boxes. A shot of the youngest Courfeyrac sister dressed up as the flower girl, making a face at the camera. Cosette, seated in the front row, “Here we go.”

A few different shots from the ceremony showed up in quick succession from cameras that they had placed around the room, ending with “I do,” and the men leaning in to share a kiss.

Next—“They did it!” Cosette’s face filled the screen, and she was grinning. “It was beautiful, and we’re walking towards the reception hall now. I came very close to crying, but managed to stop myself in the name of cute makeup.”

A long pan over the reception hall. Courfeyrac clinking his glass at the table. Enjolras standing up and starting to make his speech—“I met Combeferre in person first, and knew immediately we were going to be best friends. When we met Courfeyrac, I felt that same connection. I’m so thankful to have both of these men in my life. We’ve all come a long way in the years that we’ve known each other—“. Marius standing up to make a speech—“Courfeyrac and I met when I was homeless, in tears, and needing somewhere to stay the night. He offered me his couch, and when I woke up the next morning, Combeferre had come over to visit, and was sitting in the kitchen. He made me cry, but in his defense, I was being pretty obnoxious. Both Combeferre and Courfeyrac have proved to be wonderful friends—“. Courfeyrac’s mom standing up to make a speech—“My son Courfeyrac spent a long time coming to terms with who he is. I’m thankful that he had Combeferre by his side, as a friend, and later as his partner, to help him though—“.

There was shot after shot of the beautiful meal prepared by the restaurant, and of the guests dancing. Enjolras pouting by the side until Combeferre and Courfeyrac pulled him in to dance with them, all three laughing. Gavroche doing the Macarena with Grantaire and Eponine. Courfeyrac’s middle sister sitting cross-legged on a chair, reading Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.

It cut to a shot of the newlyweds cutting their cake together, of them smashing cake in each others’ faces, of Courfeyrac pretending to be outraged until Combeferre leaned in and kissed cake off of his nose.

“I feel amazing. I never thought I could ever feel the way that I do today. If you had asked me a few years ago if I thought I would ever feel as free, and as happy as I do right in this moment, I would have said no. I just—I’m so glad I’m here, you know? I’m glad I’m here, and I’m married—married to Combeferre, who is the love of my life, who will always be the love of my life. Today is a good day,” Courfeyrac said, shaking his head a bit. “I’m honestly just blown away by how amazing today has turned out to be.”

Combeferre. “It’s been absolutely incredible. The wedding was beautiful—with lots of thanks to Cosette, who helped out so much with décor choices, and who is also the lovely person who filmed all of this today. I keep wanting to just squeal a little bit, although it would be rather undignified, because I’m just so happy and excited today. “

And finally—a shot of Courfeyrac and Combeferre leaving the venue, hand-in-hand, Combeferre turning quickly to kiss Courfeyrac on the forehead when he thought no one was watching.

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to Tumblr user [dameferre](http://www.dameferre.tumblr.com) for editing this for me. You can find me on Tumblr at [the-strangest-sea](http://www.the-strangest-sea.tumblr.com). This started out as a quick ficlet for Courferre week, and then spiraled into something bigger when that first ficlet didn't feel quite done. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
